The present invention relates generally to cosmetic systems and methods and more specifically to cosmetic systems and methods that are two-dimensional and adapted for substantial single use.
Cosmetic products such as lipsticks, nail polish, eye polish, facial makeup and the like are generally utilized to enhance the appearance of a user's body or skin. In particular, lipsticks for applying a colored substance to the lip area remain popular.
Lipsticks are usually encased in casings or tubes. Such casings or tubes are often three-dimensional. This three-dimensional packaging often requires the user to carry a handbag, a pocketbook or the like for storing the lipstick during an outing or when away from home. As an example, a user wearing form-fitting pants or jeans desiring to carry such three-dimensional lipstick casings or tubes in a jeans pocket cannot do so but must utilize a handbag or pocketbook for storage.
The handbag of course might include numerous other items e.g., a purse, mobile phone, and the lipstick. It is not uncommon for such handbags to become unwieldy and heavy for the user to carry. So the trend for many users is to travel light and carry only items that are considered necessary.
One item that many users carry is lipstick. Another such item is a cellular or mobile communication device since for communicating and in some cases for use as a mobile wallet (thus eliminating the need for a purse).
Mobile communication devices are typically carried in a pouch or casing attached to the user's person. And so, ideally, a user might wish to carry a mobile communication device in the pouch and carry no other items except those that can fit into the pouch along with the mobile communication device.
Although a user can attempt to carry flat cosmetic samplers, such cosmetic samplers are intended for product testing and are not particularly adapted for use during an outing. Users must also use their fingers as an applicator for scooping and applying the product sample for use.
It is within the aforementioned context that a need for the present invention has arisen and the present invention meets this need by addressing one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods.